


The Rain Brought Us Together

by CrossedStars091



Series: Completed Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Short, Therearesomeverystrangetagshere, dontexpectmuchfromthis, kindasetinvictorianerakindanot, picture prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedStars091/pseuds/CrossedStars091
Summary: Ao3 is kinda confusing
Series: Completed Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095167
Kudos: 2





	1. One - Rain

The first time I met her it was raining.

She had forgotten an umbrella so I offered her mine, she smiled and thanked me.

That smile lit something in me.

With that smile, I knew I loved her.

————

We met more times after that, she deeply cared for so many things, things I never would've looked twice at without having met her.

She opened my eyes to the wonders around me.

I wished to become someone she cared for.

She was a wonderful woman who loved the earth, and it loved her back.

————

I finally worked up the courage to court her.

It went well and we got engaged.

It rained on our wedding day, but she was happy, she told me she loved the rain.

After that day, I loved it too.

————

My dear Victoria was smiling.

One of her friends had finally returned from their travels.

She was happy, so I was happy.

It started raining not long after she left.

————

It kept raining for the next few days.

The rain had made me happy when it started, knowing my wife was smiling at it.

Now it just kept reminding me of how she never returned.

————

A sit here now, a letter in my hand.

My dear Victoria was killed not long after she left.

It was still raining.

And I knew, the earth was mourning the loss of one who loved it.


	2. Two - Piano

The piano was another thing my wife cared deeply for, she loved to play songs for her friends and family.

She would learn a new song and play it for me every month.

I still remember those songs clearly.

————

I tried to play her favorite song today, I could only get through half of it before the tears stopped me.

————

It's been a month since her death.

Everyone is telling me to move on and to take a new wife, but I can't, I won't.

I love Victoria to much to forget her, to remarry.

Victoria was my first love, and she will be my only.

————

I awoke to the sound of the piano.

For a moment I believed my wife's death had been just a nightmare, a bad dream never to become reality.

But that wasn't the case.

Her dresses were all still sealed away.

There was no tray with a full cup of tea on the nightstand, something she started doing not long after the marriage.

But if it wasn't my wife, that meant someone else was in the house.

Yet despite all that, when I entered the study, there was my wife.

She was sitting at the piano playing her favorite song.

She was smiling.

————

Kinda want to make this into a longer story but I've already got so many story drafts.

Sorry if there are any mistakes.

If anyone's wondering, the wife's name is Victoria and the husbands is Henry Williams.


End file.
